El Dolor de Amar
by SharlieSama
Summary: Después de la derrota de Naraku, kagome volvió al Sengoku para estar con el Hanyou que ama. Kikyo volvió a parecer en el mundo,dejando a todos extrañados,Kagome aun esta lastimada por Inuyasha pero algo mas adelante la espera alguien mas. Inuyasha nuevamente lastimo a Kagome estando con Kikyo en el peor momento y termino perdiéndola. ¿Inuyasha podrá ganar una vez el amor de Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Anteriormente ya había subido un Fic** _ **"El dolor de amarte"**_ **por falta de tiempo deje de escribir el Fic y no sabía cómo continuar con la historia, ahora que volví con más tiempo decidí borrar el Fic y hacer otra casi igual al anterior. Ahora ya tengo terminado varios capítulos de este nuevo Fic, ¡espero que les gusten! y cada dos días subiré un nuevo capítulo.**

– " _ **Pensamientos"**_ _–_ **De los personajes.** __

 _ **El Dolor de Amar**_

 **Capitulo 1: La aparición de Kikyo**

Era un día cualquiera en el Sengoku, han pasado 4 años desde la derrota de Naraku, la desaparición de la joya de las cuatro almas, la Perla de Shikon y 1 año desde que Kagome haya regresado una vez más a la época feudal de Japón. Miroku y Sango ya tenían toda una familia, gemelas y un pequeño bebe varón, que desde ahora ya se encontraban un poco más grande. Shippo sigue entrenando para convertirse en un gran kitsune… y Rin decidió vivir junto a la Anciana Kaede, en vez en cuando Sesshomaru la visita algunas veces. Todos Vivian en la misma aldea de Kaede, cada uno con su choza o cabaña y demás aldeanos que viven también hay.

Una Miko azabache, aquella chica de 15 años que estuvo en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla y que derroto a Naraku, ahora era toda una mujer de 19 años y sus habilidades con el arco y el poder espiritual como una sacerdotisa que es, se hizo más fuerte ya que entreno demasiadas veces, día y noche. El Hanyou Inuyasha, se encontraba feliz por el regreso de Kagome y que ahora viven juntos en una cabaña, con el paso del tiempo, aun siguen teniendo pequeñas peleas entre ellos y este termine en suelo por el conjuro y pequeñas escenas de "amor" entre ellos. La aldea aun sigue recibiendo a Yokais malignos, pero es protegida por Inuyasha y con la ayuda de Kagome.

En otras regiones, muchas personas contaron que aparecía una sacerdotisa casi todos los días y va rondando en los caminos y no saben si es real o no. Este rumor llego hasta a la aldea de Kaede y decían que se parecía mucho a la sacerdotisa Kagome. Esto les pareció muy extraño.

–Anciana kaede, será verdad de este rumor…–decía Kagome, se encontraba sentada al frente de Kaede conversando de este tema, solo se encontraban ellas dos.

–Lo que a mi me impresiono, es que hayan dicho que se parecía demasiado a ti kagome– dijo Kaede en tono serio.

–Es verdad…– Dijo apenada kagome – _"Acaso será lo que yo pienso, si dicen que se parece mucho a mi, creo de que se trate de…"_ –

–Y kagome cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo vas con Inuyasha? – Dijo kaede interrumpiendo en el pensamiento de Kagome.

–Ah bien, pero aun piensa en ella…–Dijo tristemente mirando hacia el suelo.

–Kagome, se que mi hermana Kikyo ahora ya está descansando en paz, pero se que Inuyasha nunca la olvidara, pero tu Kagome, tu hace tiempo te has ganado el corazón de Inuyasha…–Dijo Kaede.

Kagome aun no sabía que decir, solo quedo impresionada antes las palabras de Kaede, pero se hacía muchas preguntas, ¿A caso será verdad o no?

–Pero… como usted sabe eso ¿Cómo?, Inuyasha aun sigue siendo demasiado duro conmigo, en cambio… con Kikyo el se comportaba diferente…– Dijo con el corazón roto.

Kaede no quería seguir hablando del tema, sabía que Kagome está demasiada lastimada por culpa de Inuyasha. Kaede se encontraba también triste, ya que la conversación de Inuyasha y Kikyo, le afectaba mucho a Kagome y no le gusta que ella se encuentre triste. Kaede agradece bastante a Kagome en todo que ella a hecho a ellos y se convirtió en alguien muy cercano a ella, y solo deseaba que no le pasara nada a la gran Kagome, y que su corazón algún día vuelva a brillar, pero ella solo sabe que el único que puede sanar ese corazón es tan solo Inuyasha.

En un pequeño bosque se encontraba un mitad bestia muy orgulloso, quejándose de un demonio que fue a exterminar por los llamados de una Aldea cercana, y que gano esa batalla con el Yokai, ganándose una recompensa en pasar una noche en esa aldea, pero lo negó ya que el ya tenía donde vivir.

– " _Demonios, cada vez esto es frustrante, desde que Naraku murió, los demonios y monstros han salido de su guarida y lo peor que ahora son muchos más fuerte, esto se ha puesto más peligroso"_ –Pensó. Inuyasha se detuvo su caminata al ver una figura fijándose en el y que le impedía el paso, pero no se veía mucho ya que la sombra de los arboles le hacían ocultar su rostro, pero las ropas que vestían era de una sacerdotisa. –Kagome! ¿¡Eres tu!? – Dijo en un pequeño grito, la figura decidió acercarse un poco más hacia Inuyasha, pero al verse…

–¡Pero qué! – Dijo impresionado –¿¡Kikyo!? –Menciono.

–Que pasa Inuyasha, no te agrada al verme otra vez aquí–Dijo Kikyo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Pero tú…–Dijo Inuyasha, no podía seguir hablando ante la impresión. Kikyo se acerco un poco más a Inuyasha estando cara a cara y lo abraza con demasiada ternura.

–Inuyasha…–Suspiro. –Te extrañe demasiado–Dijo, apretando mas el abrazo, -Y dime ¿Tu aun me extrañas?...¿Aun deseas estar solo conmigo Inuyasha? –. Inuyasha no supo que decir pero sus ojos empezaron a brillar ante la impresión que se encontraba.


	2. La traicion de Inuyasha

**Capitulo 2: La Traición de Inuyasha**

En el bosque se encontraba un mitad-bestia con una sacerdotisa que había sido resucitada hace ya un buen tiempo y al final pudo descansar en paz. Volvió aparecer ante los ojos del Hanyou que un tiempo lo amo, dejándolo confundido y que ahora lo estaba abrazando con mucha ternura. Por otro lado en la aldea de Kaede, Kagome se encontraba sentada en el frio pasto cerca de un pequeño lago hermoso que cubría con pétalos de Sakura con su amiga Sango y sus pequeñas gemelas disfrutando el día, conversando de aquellas peleas que tuvieron con Naraku, en busca de los fragmentos de Shikon, los momentos tristes y felices.

–Dime Sango, últimamente no eh visto a Miroku, me contaron que fue a visitar al maestro Mushin–Pregunto dudosa.

–Si es verdad, desde la mañana no ah regresado, espero que no empiece con una de sus mañas o si no…–Su rostro empezó a demostrase escalo fríamente.

 _–"Que miedo…"–_ Pensó Kagome al mirar su amiga Sango. La tierra empezó a temblar fuertemente haciendo que Sango y Kagome se pararan rápidamente preguntándose una a una que estaba sucediendo. Entre los arboles más cercano que se encontraba en la aldea empezó a sacudirse apareciendo un Yokai sorpresivamente, era gigante, y se veía que iba atacar la aldea pronto. Los aldeanos se alarmaron con sus armas en sus manos preparados para exterminar el Yokai; la pequeña Rin corrió donde se encontraba Sango y Kagome avisando que se encontraba cerca una Yokai. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a buscar su arco y flechas, pero antes decirle a Sango que se encontrara bien dentro en la cabaña con las gemelas.

–¡Sango por favor mantente dentro, yo derrotare al demonio! –Dejando a su amiga en la entrada de la cabaña. Kagome corrió hasta toparse con el demonio, estaba dejando un desastre ya en la aldea dejando algunos aldeanos heridos en el suelo, saco una flecha detrás de su espalda colocándolo en el arco lista para disparar.

–¡Kagomeee! –Se escucho un grito de una anciana, corriendo hacia la sacerdotisa, era Kaede. –Kagome, Inuyasha y Miroku no se encuentran, así que hay que estar alerta con este demonio–dijo, también sacando una flecha al arco y a punta al demonio. Kagome disparo la flecha saliendo un poder espiritual, pero este demonio era listo y lo esquivo desapareciendo

–¡El demonio desapareció! –Dijo impresionada Kaede, Kaede sintió al demonio detrás de ellas y al ver el Yokai se encontraba atrás de Kagome en una distancia algo lejos. –¡Kagome!¡Cuidado detrás de ti! –Le advirtió a Kagome, pero era muy tarde, el demonio dio un salto hasta llegar donde Kagome y con unas de sus garras hirió el brazo izquierdo de Kagome y arrebatando el arco que tenía en sus manos haciendo que Kagome cayera al suelo. Dio un grito de dolor, tocándose con su mano el brazo herido, se encontraba asustada. Kaede rápidamente corrió hacia ella preocupada.

–¡HIRAIKOTSU! –Se vio un boomerang aniquilando al Yokai partiéndolo en dos por detrás y haciendo desaparecerlo en cenizas por el aire, volviendo a las manos de la exterminadora. –¡Kagome-chan! –Grito Sango al ver a su amiga en el suelo tocándose en su brazo izquierdo sangrentado.

En el bosque…

–Kikyo…que haces aquí…en verdad eres tu… _–_ Pregunto extrañado Inuyasha, Kikyo soltó el abrazo con Inuyasha y lo miro fijamente.

–Que pasa Inuyasha, a caso no crees que soy yo.–Mirando seria. –Eh vuelto una vez más Inuyasha, ¿No te encuentras feliz?. –Con su mano derecha acaricia ahora la mejilla de Inuyasha–Ahora que Naraku ya no está en este mundo, podemos estar juntos…pareciera que te encuentras demasiado solo ahora…–Kikyo abraza una vez más a Inuyasha, apretando el abrazo.

–No Kikyo… yo ya no estoy solo–Le respondió con sinceridad Inuyasha, Kikyo abro mas sus ojos de la impresión ¿Cómo que Inuyasha ahora está con alguien más y no ella? Kikyo recordó algo y se le vino a la mente _"Kagome"._ Al recordar a esa chica sintió rencor, celos y odio a su propia reencarnación.

–Es ella ¿verdad? –.Dijo con tristeza. –Ahora que lo veo, me doy cuenta que ella siempre fue importante para ti. –Dijo soltando el abrazo y dándole la espalda. –Sera mejor que me marche.–Mirando hacia el cielo claro, pero cuando iba alejarse del Hanyou, sintió como Inuyasha le toma la mano y la atrae hacia el abrazándola fuertemente, Kikyo queda impresionada ante el acto.

–¡No seas tonta!.–Apretando más el abrazo como si fuera que nunca la dejara ir. –¡Aun que estuviera con Kagome, no deje de pensar en ti! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Yo aun te…!–Kikyo lo interrumpió y lo miro fijamente encontrando su mirada.

–Ya no sigas. –Dice seriamente, Kikyo acerca sus labios a los del Hanyou y lo besa. Inuyasha quedo en shock ante el acto de Kikyo, Kikyo se separo de Inuyasha dejando el beso, fue corto, pero lo dejo impresionado. –Quiero que esta noche nos juntemos en el árbol sagrado, no me falles–Dijo soltando el abrazo que le tenía Inuyasha, partió del lugar despareciendo entre los arboles del bosque, Inuyasha solo siguió su mirada a ella _.–"Kikyo".–_ Paso en su mente.

En la choza de la Anciana Kaede, se encontraba Kaede curando el brazo lastimado de Kagome que fue recibido por un Yokai. _–"Que ingenua soy…".–_ Se dijo la Miko recordando lo pasado. Su amiga Sango la miraba preocupadamente.

–Kagome, no te pongas mal, además el Yokai era demasiado rápido, no te culpes. –Le dijo a la Miko para que este tranquila.

–Pero Sango, si yo fuera más lista..yo…–Kaede la interrumpe.

–Ya está. –Le aviso Kaede finalizando.

–Gracias anciana Kaede, iré a casa.–Dijo parándose del lugar y dirigiéndose a la salida.

–¿Ya te vas? –Le dijo Sango

–Bueno, si, Inuyasha aun no ah llegado y será mejor esperarlo… nos vemos. –Dijo lo ultimo dejando el arco y sus flecha, dejando caer la cortina de la puerta.

El día se estaba atardeciendo mostrando un cielo anaranjado. Inuyasha corría lo más rápido hacia la aldea hasta llegar a la cabaña de Kaede, al entrar solo se encontraba Kaede. En otro lado la Miko se veía saliendo de la cabaña que vivía con el Hanyou , dirigiéndose a la choza de Kaede para ver alguna noticia sobre Inuyasha ya que no aparecía, estaba preocupada, al estar cerca de la choza escucho la voz de Inuyasha diciendo. **_–Kikyo ha vuelto aparecer…–_** Kagome paro antes de entrar, quedo intacta al escuchar diciendo eso del Hanyou si dijo que volvió aparecer entonces, ¿Se encontró con ella? Se hacía muchas preguntas ante esto y decidió escuchar la conversación a escondida.

–¡Queee! ¡Es imposible que mi hermana vuelva aparecer! –Se dijo la anciana impresionada.

–Es verdad yo la vi… aun no estoy seguro si es ella o no… además Kikyo ya había dejado su alma y descansar en paz. –Dijo tristemente recodando cuando murió en sus brazos.

–Inuyasha estás seguro de esto, además si te encontraste con Kikyo, te habría dicho algo. –dijo curiosa.

–Me dijo que nos viéramos esta noche…–Dijo con sinceridad. Inuyasha se paro del lugar y se dirigió casi a la salida, pero paro ante lo dicho de Kaede.

–Y que harás con Kagome…–Pregunto preocupada viendo al Hanyou.

–Ella no tiene que saber esto. – Dijo serio y siguiendo su camino. Kagome se percato que Inuyasha se estaba acercando y sin pensarlo dos veces se paro del lugar corriendo rápidamente de vuelta a la cabaña y se sentó en el futon que dormía haciendo como Si nada hubiera pasado, nada. Vio entrar al Hanyou, se fijo en el y se dio cuenta que no la miraba a la cara y se molesto.

–Inuyasha regresaste, que fue lo que sucedió, ¿Por qué vienes así? –Dijo ignorando su rabia.

–Nada, dime que te ha pasado en el brazo. –Dijo serio sentándose en una esquina, con sus manos entre las mangas del Haori y Tessaiga entre su brazo izquierdo. No quería estar cerca de Kagome ante lo sucedido.

–Bueno yo…un Yokai me tomo por sorpresa. –Dijo apenada, sabía que Inuyasha tenía un buen olfato y podía percatarse ante todo, pero ¿porque no se percato de ella cuando estaba oculta y escuchando la conversación que tuvo con Kaede?

–Keh, si serás tonta…–dijo serio, con los ojos cerrados.

–¡Oye que te pasa a caso…!–Decidió parar al ver como el Hanyou dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba al ver que ya anocheció. Inuyasha se paro y puso a Tessaiga en su lugar en su cintura como siempre y se encamino a la salida.

–Oye espera, adonde vas Inuyasha.–Dijo parándose y alcanzar al Hanyou.

–No quiero que vengas conmigo Kagome, es peligroso– Dijo mintiendo, marchándose y dejando sola a Kagome. _–"Perdóname" –_ Se dijo Inuyasha al dejarla.

 _"–¡No seas tonta!.–Apretando más el abrazo como si fuera que nunca la dejara ir. –¡Aun que estuviera con Kagome, no deje de pensar en ti! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Yo aun te…!–Kikyo lo interrumpió y lo miro fijamente encontrando su mirada."_ Paso una vez a la mente de Inuyasha recordando lo que había dicho, no sabía si estaba bien, no estaba seguro al decir eso a Kikyo, estaba confundido. Llego al árbol sagrado y vio a la Miko que un día estuvo viva y la _amo,_ sentada en una de las raíces del árbol sagrado, se acerco a ella encontrándose fijamente, pero no se percato que alguien lo había seguido.

–Hasta que llegaste…–Dijo la miko seria y se acerco al Hanyou. –Quise que nos juntáramos para que cumplieras mi promesa Inuyasha.–Dejando a un confundido Inuyasha.

–No te entiendo Kikyo. –Dijo confundido.

–Recuerdas aquella vez que estaba viva, me prometiste que me convertiría en tu mujer Inuyasha y así pudiéramos vivir juntos…–Dijo con sinceridad. Inuyasha no sabía que decir.

–Kikyo yo, no puedo hacer eso contigo. –Dijo preocupado.

–Porque no… tu mismo dijiste que querías eso y además…–Inuyasha la abrazo con fuerza.

–Es verdad que quería eso hace mucho tiempo pero, ¡No puedo dejarte Kikyo! –Inuyasha la beso dejando impresionada a Kikyo, dejo el beso y a la acostó a la fuerza en el frio pasto quedando el arriba de ella, empezó a besar el cuello de Kikyo y esta solo dejaba salir unos gemidos.

–Inuyasha…–Solo decía el nombre de su antiguo amor.

–Kikyo déjame hacer esto…–Se quedo callado, al ver a Kagome en frente de ellos aun estando arriba de Kikyo. _–"Kagome…"–._ Se dijo al verla.

–Porque…–Dijo Kagome con un corazón partido, dejando caer una lagrima y corrió del lugar dejando a esos dos amantes que un tiempo se amaron.

 **Nota: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si quieren saber que sucedió con Inuyasha y Kagome ante esta escena, ¡no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
